An autonomous mobile robot is a device which performs a predetermined mission while moving around in an arbitrary region without a user's manipulation. The robot may autonomously move around a relatively large area and the autonomous moving around may be implemented in various methods. In particular, a robot cleaner (e.g., a wireless cleaner) is an electronic device which can perform cleaning while moving around in an area to be cleaned without the user's manipulation. Since the robot cleaner moves around by itself to clean a random space of an area to be cleaned, sometimes a cleaning operation is not performed by the presence of an obstacle and the state of a bottom surface. Accordingly, in recent years, various technologies have been developed to improve a cleaning efficiency for all areas to be cleaned.
Since the electronic device described above may perform a cleaning operation through only its own control, it is difficult to interwork with an external device to check the cleaning environment so that the cleaning operation may not be efficiently performed.